Die traurige Geschichte des Helden der Familie Haddock
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Auf den Rückflug von Bagghar hatte Christin ihren Vater Haddock gefragt was es mit der "Zwanghochzeit" auf sich hatte, zu der Sakharine sie mit aller Gewalt zwingen wollte. Wehmütig erzählte der Kapitän seiner Tochter und Tim in wie weit diese Hochzeit mit der Fehde zwischen dem roten Rackham und Ritter Franz von Hadoque stand.
1. Alles muss

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schweigen herrschte im Flugzeug als der Kapitän, dessen Tochter Christin, Tim und Struppi fort von Ägypten flogen und die Maschine Kurs auf ihre Heimat Belgien nahm. Dank Tim wussten sie, nachdem Interpol oder besser gesagt Schulze und Schultze ihnen die Informationen ausgehändigt hatten, auf welcher Frequenz die Karaboudjan Funksprüche sandte. Sie wussten daher genau welchen Hafen die Crew als nächstes ansteuern würden.

Die vier Abenteurer orderten ein etwas größeres Flugzeug und machten sich umgehend mit diesem auf dem Heimweg. Um jeden Preis wollten sie eher in Belgien sein, als Sakharine und die Karaboudjan. Immerhin mussten sie verhindern, dass er mit den drei Pergamenten im Land untertauchte und am Ende das Geheimnis um diese seltsamen Koordinaten, die Tim beim Übereinanderlegen zufällig entdeckt hatte, und dem Schiff _Einhorn_ löste.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es herrschte absolute Ruhe im Passagierraum, da weder die Schulzes, Haddock, Christin, Struppi noch Tim einen Mucks von sich gaben. Nur die monotonen Geräusche des Flugzeugmotors waren zu hören. Jeder schien in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein und nebenbei die Aussicht auf das Meer zu genießen.

Christin hatte Struppi auf ihrem Schoß zu liegen, während sie an ihrem Liebsten lehnte und mit ihm stumm aus dem Fenster blickte. Liebevoll strich sie durch das weiche Fell des weißen Fox Terriers, genoss die Nähe des Reporters und freute sich bald wieder in Belgien zu sein. Während sie so dasaß und hinausblickte, ließ sie viele Momente in ihrem Kopf Revue passieren, starrte dabei aus dem Fenster und kraulte Struppi geistesabwesend hinter dem Ohr. Dieser hingegen genoss die liebevollen Streicheleinheiten von Tims Liebsten in vollen Zügen, was er mit einem zufriedenen Brumme hin und wieder kundtat.

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf und verankerte sich, woraufhin sie ihn nicht mehr loswurde. Immer und immer wieder ging es ihr durch den Kopf; _Warum wollte Sakharine sie unbedingt heiraten?_ Immerhin war er bereits weit über 40 Jahre und Christin war erst blutjunge 18 Jahre alt. Was steckte nur hinter seinem Vorhaben? War das auch eine Art Rache an ihrem Vater? War dies eine weitere Sache die sein Vorfahre Red Rackham nicht beenden konnte? Sie wusste es nicht, doch war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Vater eine Antwort auf genau diese Frage haben würde. Zumindest hoffte sie es sehr, vor allem hoffte sie darauf das diese Antwort nicht vergessen oder verdrängt hatte. So wie die gesamte Geschichte von Ritter Franz von Hadoque und Red Rackham zuvor.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene starrte sie hinaus auf den Ozean der sich unter der Maschine erstreckte. Christin spürte im nächsten Moment wie Tim sanft mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte und dabei seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, woraufhin sie verliebt aufseufzen musste. Sachte lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und schmiegte sich somit an ihn, wobei sie fühlte wie herrliche Wärme ihren Körper flutete. Tim blickte mit sanften Augen auf seine Liebste nieder, legte den Kopf leicht schräg und fragte liebevoll und doch besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ein trübseliges Seufzen verließ ihre vollen Lippen, ehe sie den Kopf in seine Richtung anhob, leicht diesen schüttelte und ihm ehrlich antwortete: „Nicht wirklich." Seine blauen Augen ruhten auf dem hübschen Puppengesicht seiner Freundin, während ihre großen rehbraunen Augen neuerlich aus dem Fenster blickten. „Was ist denn los, mein Hübsche?", wollte der Reporter von ihr wissen, strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne, die ihr im Gesicht hing, hinters Ohr und sah sie dabei weiterhin besorgt an.

Seine Berührung machte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut, weshalb ihre Lippen ein kleines Lächeln umspielten. Ihr Herz schlug dabei schneller in ihrer Brust und sie fühlte die tiefe Zuneigung für ihn ihren ganzen Körper erwärmen. Christins Augen wandten sich nun endlich Tim zu und ihr Antlitz verwandelte sich vor den Augen des jungen Mannes von sanftmütig zu nachdenklich. Schließlich gestand sie ihm: „Ich mach mir Gedanken über Sakharine, besser gesagt über die Tatsache, dass er mich unbedingt heiraten wollte."

Tims Blick wurde mit einem Schlag sehr viel ernster. Sie wusste, dass ihrem Freund genau dieser Fakt ein gewaltiger Dorn im Auge war. Wie sehr er sich doch im Nachhinein darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass Sakharine ihr einen Kuss gestohlen hatte, ehe er sie zusammen mit Haddock und Struppi am Pier ins Wasser gestoßen hatte, um Tim zu testen was ihm wichtiger sei. Das Leben der Drei oder die Pergamente. Seine Wut und Frustration darüber musste in diesem Moment Christin ganz allein ausbaden, bis sie ihn endlich beruhigen konnte. Es war für sie unglaublich schmeichelhaft gewesen zu erleben, wie besitzergreifend der Reporter war und dass er um Nichts in der Welt seine Liebste teilen oder gar hergeben wollte. Dies hatte ihr Herz in Nachhinein beflügelt und sie wirklich glücklich gemacht, denn nach der kurzen Zeit die sie Beide liiert waren wollte Christin niemanden lieber gehören als Tim.

„Ich verstehe sehr gut was du meinst, Schöne. Es geht mir nämlich ganz genauso. Ich möchte nur zu gern wissen warum er _meine Freundin_ unbedingt heiraten wollte.", gab er beinahe Zähne knirschend von sich, woraufhin Christin sanft ihre Hand an seine Wange legte und über diese streichelte. Augenblicklich wurden seine Züge wieder weicher und seine wunderschönen blauen Augen schenkten ihr einen warmen Blick. Tief atmete Tim aus, sah in ihre Augen und rang sich sogar ein liebes Lächeln für sie ab. Christin lächelte warmherzig zurück, reckte leicht den Kopf und kam seinen Lippen mit Ihren näher, woraufhin er ihr auf die letzten Millimeter entgegenkam. Zärtlich berührten ihre Lippen einander, ehe diese fast schon unschuldige Berührung zu einem innigen Kuss wurde, bei dem Beide ganz genussvoll die Augen geschlossen hielten. Glückselig seufzte Christin in den Kuss hinein, frönten den herrlichen Wellen die durch ihren Körper brandeten und genoss das Gefühl von tobenden Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch. Viel zu schnell endete dieser Kuss, doch wollte Christin ihr Gesicht nicht sofort von ihm wegziehen. Stattdessen stupste sie ihre Nasenspitze kurz an Seine und sah Tim anschließend verliebt an. „Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu werden. _Mein Herz schlägt_ _nur für dich, Tim_.", gestand sie ihm ganz aufrichtig und fühlte wie ihr dabei nicht nur das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, sondern wie auch ihre Wangen sich knallheiß anfühlten. Noch immer überkam sie Verlegenheit und gleichzeitige Glückseligkeit, wenn sie ihm solch indirekte und direkte Liebesschwüre sagte.

Mit einem ebenso verliebten, aber auch glücklichen, Blick atmete Tim erleichtert auf, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und raunte ihr zu: „Gut, denn auch _mein Herz gehört einzig und allein dir, Christin_. Keiner sollte es je wagen zu versuchen dich mir wegzunehmen. Du gehörst mir, meine Nixe, auf ewig." Sachte zog er seine Christin näher an sich heran und hielt sie dabei besitzergreifend in seinem Arm. Dabei legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den braunen Schopf. Wortlos hob er den Blick und sah hinaus aus dem Fenster, wobei er noch einmal über ihre Worte nachdachte. Er wusste ganz genau das Haddock mittlerweile wieder die ganze Geschichte über Ritter Franz von Hadoque und Red Rackham wusste. Der Reporter linste kurz zu dem Kapitän neben sich, ehe er sachte über Christins Schulter strich und ihr leise den indirekten Vorschlag machte: „Ich glaube jedoch das dein Vater auf diese Frage eine Antwort weiß."

Haddock hatte seine hellblauen Augen in die Richtung der beiden Turteltauben gewandt, als Tim diese Worte zu seiner Tochter gesagt hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf nun neugierig zu dem Reporter, hob fragend eine Braue und erkundigte sich mit Skepsis in der Stimme: „Worauf weiß ich eine Antwort?"

Kaum hatte er diese Frage gestellt, beugte sich Christin auch schon etwas vor. Mit fragendem Funkeln in den Augen sah sie zu ihrem Vater, der neben Tim saß und antwortete hoffnungsvoll: „Darauf, warum Sakharine mich heiraten will. Hat das was mit Ritter Franz zu tun, Papa?" Die Miene des Kapitäns wurde schlagartig traurig, woraufhin er die Augen kurz schloss und mit dieser Geste in seiner jungen Tochter Bestürzung auslöste, woraufhin sie sanftmütiger und leiser hinzufügte: „Wir müssen nicht darüber reden, Papa."

„Doch, das müssen wir, Delfinchen. Es fällt mir nur sehr schwer darüber zu reden, weil es… ein sehr tragischer Teil in der Geschichte von Ritter Franz ist.", erwiderte der Kapitän bedrückt, atmete erneut tief aus und sammelte sich kurz. Christin tauschte mit ihrem Liebsten einen besorgten Blick, doch Tim blickte sie ebenfalls mit sorgenvollen Augen an. Auf die letzte Aussage Haddocks hin bedachte Tim den Kapitän nun ebenfalls mit einer gewissen Sanftmut.

Langsam öffneten sich Haddocks blaue Augen wieder und als er mit ungewohnt ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen begann hingen Tim und Christin wie gebannt an seinen Lippen: „Es hat in der Tat etwas mit Ritter Franz zu tun, besser gesagt mit Wilhelmina. Seiner einzigen Tochter. Sie war schon, seit dem Ritter Franz und sie das erste Mal auf Red Rackham gestoßen waren, dessen Begehr gewesen und an jenem schicksalhaften Abend auf hoher See sollte das alles ein Ende haben."


	2. irgendwann

๑⊱ ⊰๑

1698 fuhr die stolze Einhorn über die sieben Weltmeere und war vor einigen Tagen im Hafen von Santo Domingo ausgelaufen. Beladen mit Tabak, Datteln und Rum würde die Einhorn unter Jubel im Heimathafen einfahren und die Landsleute mit den exotischen Waren aus der fernen Welt versorgen. Die Matrosen würden gutgelaunt vom Steg laufen und nach Monate langer Fahrt endlich wieder ihre Familien in den Armen halten können. Niemand ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt das die Einhorn den Sonnenuntergang an diesen Abend zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Die See war am Abend unruhig geworden und schien noch unruhiger zu werden, als die Sonne vollständig untergegangen war. Die Öllampen an Bord waren das Einzige was in dieser Nacht den Matrosen Licht spendete, denn der Mond hatte sein Antlitz hinter dunklen Wolken versteckt. Der Wind war, je fortgeschrittener die Stunde, immer heftiger geworden und Blitze hatten begonnen über den bewölkten Himmel zu zucken, begleitet von heftigen Donnerschlägen. Eine triste Nacht stand der Crew bevor und niemand an Bord ahnte wie schrecklich diese Nacht _wirklich_ werden würde. Die meisten Matrosen waren unter Deck und hatten es sich dort in ihren Kojen bequem gemacht oder spielten Karten, während die Soldaten auf ihren Posten waren und dafür sorgten das Ruhe an Deck herrschte. Ritter Franz hielt hingegen mit seinem Fernrohr Ausschau nach anderen Schiffen. Er wusste das gerade auf diesem Meeresabschnitt viele Piraten ihr Unwesen trieben und Handelsschiffe, so wie die Einhorn, eine willkommene Beute waren.

Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund warum Franz auf das Meer schaute und gerade zu jede Welle und Windrichtung absuchte. Er wusste das sein Widersacher Red Rackham nur darauf wartete erneut auf die Einhorn zu kommen und ihn zu töten. Nicht nur dies würde dieser widerliche spitzbärtige Molch tun. _Nein!_

Er würde ihn zuerst foltern, bis er ihm sagte wo er die geheime Ladung versteckt hielt. Es waren vier Zentner Gold, Juwelen und andere Schätze, die er von Piraten zurück erbeutet hatte. Sein geheimer Auftrag, der Handel war nur Tarnung, war es das Gold zurück ins Heimatland zu bringen, dort wo es herkam und hingehörte. Franz war sich sicher das Rackham ihn danach töten und seine Tochter zwingen würde ihn zu heiraten. Bei der ersten Begegnung mit dem roten Rackham hatte dieser klargestellt, dass er sich die Tochter des Ritters zur Frau nehmen würde, mit oder ohne ihre Zustimmung. Seine Tochter war jedoch bereits verheiratet und sogar schon Mutter eines kleinen fünfjährigen Mädchens, die das rote Haar ihres Vaters, die hellblauen Augen ihres Großvaters und die sanften Gesichtszüge ihrer Mutter besaß. Franz wusste, dass die kleine Charlotte der ganze Stolz seiner Tochter und dessen Mann Friedrich war. Auch er war stolz auf seine Enkelin und wusste das seine Wilhelmina, so war der Name seiner Tochter, immer mit schweren Herzen zu ihm auf die Einhorn kam.

Doch auch sie brauchte das Gold, um ihrer Familie einen gewissen Lebensstandard zu bieten und die Schule für ihr Kind bezahlen zu können. Ihr Mann verdiente nicht besonders viel als Hufschmied, weshalb die Auslandsreisen ihres Vaters immer willkommen waren um gut und viel Gold mit nach Hause zu bringen. Natürlich war sein Kind auch in das Geheimnis der ganz besonderen Ladung eingeweiht. Meist gab Franz einen Teil seiner Entlohnung an seine Tochter weiter, da sie das Gold nötiger brauchte als er. Wie hätte er seiner Tochter diese kleine Finanzspritze bei jeder Reise die sie bei ihm war, sie fuhr nicht mehr oft mit ihm zur See seitdem sie Mutter war, auch verwehren können? Wenn sie ihn aus ihren großen braunen Augen ansah und ihm erzählte wie teuer das Essen, das Trinken und die Schule war. Franz hatte dafür gesorgt das Wilhelmina mit ihrer Familie ein kleines Häuschen hatte, damit sie keine Miete bezahlen mussten. Wusste er doch nur zu genau, wie halsabschneiderisch die Vermieter sein konnten, weshalb er Schloss Mühlenhof bauen ließ und dieses bezogen hatte. Für ihn waren die Dankbarkeit und die häufigen Besuche von Wilhelmina und ihrer Familie genug Lohn für seine Großzügigkeit.

Ein Schiff erregte nun die Aufmerksamkeit des Ritters und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken an seine geliebte Tochter, seine liebe Enkeltochter und seinem guten Schwiegersohn. Sein Fernrohr war nun starr auf das Schiff, das seiner Einhorn immer näher kam, gerichtet und je näher dieses kam desto deutlicher erkannte er die Piratenflagge am Mast und den roten Wimpel.

Jedem Seefahrer wäre das Blut in den Adern gefroren, wenn er diese Flagge und den roten Wimpel gesehen hätte, doch der Ritter war ein waschechter Hadoque und diese flohen vor keinem Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Sollten diese widerwärtigen Piraten nur kommen. Franz fühlte sich durch die fünfzig Kanonen und der Größe seiner Einhorn sehr sicher.

Kaum war das Piratenschiff nah genug heran gekommen hatte er seine Crew auf Gefechtsstation beordert und angefordert die Kanonen scharf zu machen. Franz hatte seine einzige Tochter zu sich gerufen und hatte ihr gesagt sie solle Unterdeck in Sicherheit gehen. Diese jedoch war vollkommen empört über diese Aussage gewesen und hatte ihren Vater sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie, wie bei jedem Gefecht mit Piraten, bei ihm bleiben und kämpfen würde. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz eine so hübsche und auch noch tapfere Tochter zu haben, wie Wilhelmina es war. Durch ihre schlanke und doch weiblich gebaute Statur wirkte sie oft zerbrechlich, doch Franz wusste das sie eine sehr geschickte Schwertkämpferin war. Ihr braunes schulterlanges Haar hatte sie mit einem roten Tuch, das mit einer von Perlen und einem Smaragd verzierten Kette versehen war, dazu gezwungen ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu fallen, jedoch konnte sie es nicht verhindern das der Wind ihr das Haar zerwühlte und dazu brachte sich fast gänzlich in die Richtung ihrer rechten Schulter zu legen. Ihr weißes Schwadroneurshemd, der schwarze Gürtel, um ihre schwarze enge Seidenhose und ihre gräulichen Stiefel, ließen sie nicht unbedingt wie eine Kämpferin wirken, doch die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen war kaum zu übersehen.

Mit ernstem Blick hatte er seine Tochter prüfend gemustert, ehe er dieses unbändige Feuer in ihren Augen sah, den Piraten zu zeigen dass es ein Fehler war sich mit der Besatzung der Einhorn anzulegen. Dies hatte ihn dazu bewogen ihrem Vorhaben zu zustimmen. Mit einem zufriedenen und gleichzeitig kampflustigen Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen hatte sie seine Zustimmung entgegengenommen, ihren Säbel aus dem Halfter gezogen und war mit ihrem Vater mitgegangen.

Als der Schusswechsel begann liefen die Beiden zusammen mit aufmerksamen Blicken über das Deck der stolzen Einhorn. Sie sahen sich um, ob auch jeder an seiner Position war und ob es bereits Verletzte gab, schließlich musste auch die Einhorn einige Treffer einstecken. Doch alles war genau so wie es sein sollte. Es gab bisher keine Verletzten und Franz war darüber sehr zufrieden, während er mit seiner Tochter zurück zum Heck ging. Dort suchte er seinen ersten Maat auf und sagte zu ihm mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme: „Leutnant Nickels. Sichern Sie die Ladung." Der erste Maat blickte seinen Kapitän ruhig an, nickte schließlich leicht und machte sich an seine Aufgabe, woraufhin Wilhelmina zu ihrem Vater sah und ihn an seine Crew gewandt rufen hörte: „Klar machen zum Abwehren der Piraten!"

Wilhelmina hielt ihren Säbel kampfbereit und fest in der Hand, sah zu dem feindlichen Schiff und erwartete ihre Gegner mit eisernen Willen die Einhorn zu verteidigen. Auch der Ritter war bereit und gewillt dieses Schiff, seine Crew und seine Ladung zu verteidigen. Er würde nicht zu lassen das ein paar schmierige Piraten seine geliebte Einhorn und somit auch die geheime Ladung erobern würden, selbst wenn er dafür bis aufs Blut kämpfen müsse. Er würde sie niemals kampflos aufgeben.

Es geschah etwas womit die Crew nicht gerechnet hatte, denn bei einem heftigen Wellengang und einer Schräglage der zwei Schiffe verharkten sich die Masten der Beiden, woraufhin die Einhorn das kleinere Schiff bei einer weiteren Welle und wiedergewonnenem Gleichgewicht regelrecht trug. Das Piratenschiff schaukelte über das Deck der Einhorn und die Piraten nutzen direkt ihre Chance zum Entern. Augenblicklich brach ein gewaltiges Gefecht auf dem Deck der Einhorn aus, bei dem jeder Mann um sein Überleben kämpfte. Pistolen schossen, Säbel und Schwerter trafen klirrend aufeinander und Männer schrien, während Franz und Wilhelmina die Ruhe bewahrten und sich schließlich ebenfalls ins Gefecht wagten.

Wilhelmina stach einen Piraten nach dem anderen nieder, trickste ihre Gegner mit geschickten Ausweichmanövern aus und eignete sich sogar einen zweiten Säbel an. Hin und wieder hatte der Kapitän der Einhorn seinem Kind einen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen, aber als er sah dass diese geradezu wunderbar alleine klar kam hatte er sich nur noch auf seinen Kampf konzentriert. Er wich Schlägen aus, stach zu und wich weiteren Schlägen aus. Piraten die mit Pistolen bewaffnet waren und mit diesen auf ihn oder seine Crew schossen, versuchte Franz stets als Erstes auszuschalten. Regentropfen behinderten zum Teil seine Sicht, da ein heftiges Unwetter begann das Meer zu beherrschen, doch er war ein sehr geübter Kämpfer und hätte selbst blind gegen diese Piraten kämpfen können.

Franz war von sich selbst im Schwertkampf sehr überzeugt und er war sogar einer der wenigen Kämpfer, der in einem Gefecht nicht die Etiquette vergaßen und stets bemüht war eine angemessene Haltung dabei zu bewahren.

Eine weitere Welle brachte die Einhorn in eine Schräglage, woraufhin das Piratenschiff wieder im Wasser abgesetzt wurde, doch die Masten hingen noch immer aneinander fest. Die stolze Einhorn würde kentern, wenn sie sich nicht von dem brennenden und sinkenden Schiff trennen würde. Franz sah sich daher gezwungen etwas zu tun, denn er hatte bemerkt das noch mehr Piraten über die Masten kletterten und sich so einen Weg auf die Einhorn bahnten. Wilhelmina hatte er bereits gänzlich aus den Augen verloren, doch er war sich mehr als sicher, dass es seiner Tochter gut ging.

Seine hellblauen Augen huschten über die Masten, das Deck und die Seile, wobei er binnen kurzer Zeit sich einen gedanklichen Weg gebahnt hatte, welchen es nun galt umzusetzen. Mit schnellen Schritten kämpfte er sich zum Hauptmast vor, wehrte seine Gegner ab und rannte schließlich über den Mast zur Fahnenstange, wo die Schiffe sich verharkt hatten. Der Weg wurde ihm jedoch von der brennenden Ausguckplattform versperrt, weshalb er todesmutig über diese hinwegsprang, nach einem Seil griff und sich behände an diesem zum Ende der Fahnenstange schwang. Dummer Weise musste er einige Piraten passieren lassen, während er am Seil hing, doch er würde sich auch um diese Widerlinge kümmern, sollten diese nicht vom Schwung, mit der die Einhorn sich wieder aufrichten würde, weggeschleudert werden.

Endlich war Franz am Ende der Fahnenstange gelandet und noch bevor weitere Piraten die Einhorn auf diesem ungewöhnlichen Weg entern konnten, durchtrennte er das Seil, mit dem sich die zwei Schiffe verharkt hatten. Der Schwung, mit dem die gewaltige Einhorn ihr Gleichgewicht wieder fand, schleuderte Franz von der Fahnenstange, weshalb dieser sehr froh war das er das Seil noch fest in seiner Hand gehalten hatte. Das Seil reichte jedoch nicht um ihn so weit runter zu bringen, dass er ohne Weiteres auf dem Deck aufkommen würde. Seine einzige Chance war es das Seil los zu lassen, was er schlussendlich auch tat. Das Glück war ihm hold, denn er konnte eines der dickeren Seile greifen und ließ sich dann mit Hilfe seiner Pistole an diesem geschickt herunter gleiten. Allerdings nicht lange, denn eines der Segel hatte sich in eine große Feuerwand verwandelt, weshalb er das Seil rasch mit dem Säbel durchtrennen musste und sich kurzer Hand und ohne Verletzung zurück aufs Decks schwingen konnte.

Für den Moment hatte der Ritter gedacht er hätte einen Moment, um zu verschnaufen. Doch er war bereits schon wieder von den widerlichen Piraten umstellt, woraufhin er innerlich fluchte. Seine Augen erspähten rasch eine vom Tau getrennte Kanone und eine intakte Fackel hinter sich, woraufhin er diese zwei Dinge für sich nutzte. Mit geschickten und fast schon anmutigen Bewegungen hob er die Fackel mit dem Säbel auf, warf sie hoch und fing sie mit seiner freien Hand auf. Im Anschluss entzündete er die Kanone, woraufhin es laut knallte, das schwere Eisen durch die Druckwelle nach hinten gestoßen wurde und die Piraten mit sich in ihr nasses Grab nahm.

Franz nutzte diesen kurzen Moment des Verschnaufens und sah sich das Ausmaß des Angriffs an. Er musste hart schlucken. Bestürzung, Wut und Verzweiflung machten sich in dem alten Seemann breit als er viele der Leichen als seine getreuen Männer identifizierte. Selbst das die Mehrzahl an Verlusten den Piraten galt konnte ihn über diese Tatsache nicht hinwegtrösten, da er jeden dieser tapferen Männer schon über viele Jahre hinweg gekannt hatte. Für Trauer war nun jedoch keine Zeit, denn ein weiterer Widerling wollte es mit dem Hadoque aufnehmen.

Von dem schmerzhaften Verlust und der Wut auf die Piraten getrieben, stürzte er sich regelrecht auf diesen, hob sein Säbel und focht mit ihm ein Duell aus. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte den Mann mit einer geschickten Drehung vor sich gebracht, woraufhin er seinen Arm um dessen Hals schlang und ihm sein Säbel von hinten in den Rücken rammte. Den Toten zu Boden gleiten lassen, fiel ihm ein Schemen im Feuer auf, der über einen abgebrochenen Kleinmast gelaufen kam und sich wenige Augenblicke später vor Franz aufbaute.

Der Saum vom Umhang des Mannes brannte, während seine edle Kleidung darauf schließen ließ das er der Kapitän und Befehlshaber dieser Meute war. Franz wusste sofort welche Persönlichkeit vor ihm stand. _Red Rackham_! Sein Blick wurde abgrundtiefböse und seine Gedärme verkrampften sich unangenehm, während ihm das Adrenalin durch die Adern schoss und sein Herz wild gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Es juckte Franz in den Fingern diesen Mann zur Strecke zu bringen, denn genau das hatte dieser räudige Köter in seinen Augen verdient. Der Ritter wurde von einem Piraten von der Seite attackiert, woraufhin dieser geistesanwesend reagierte und den Angriff dieses Flegels abwehrte, ehe er sich dessen entledigte und zu dem roten Teufel schrie: „Wenn du kämpfen willst, hast du deinen Meister gefunden! Das ist dein Tod Red Rackham!"

Dieser jedoch schien unbeeindruckt davon zu sein und doch ging er, seinen brennenden Umhang vor sich haltend, auf Franz zu. Rackham versuchte mit dem feurigen Saum seinen Gegner zu treffen, doch der Kapitän der Einhorn war flink und geschickt, weshalb er diesem auswich und seine Säbelschläge gekonnt abwehrte, während Franz ebenfalls immer wieder einen Angriff startete.

Doch der spitzbärtige Mann war unverschämt gerissen und warf den brennenden Umhang über Franz, woraufhin dieser sich im Kreis um Rackham herumdrehen musste und so versuchte dem flammenden Tod zu entgehen. Es gelang ihm schließlich, da sein Widersacher den Umhang einfach losließ.

Franz war noch etwas benommen von dem leichten Drehwurm und fiel nun etwas ungeschickt zu Boden. Wut und Verzweiflung brodelten heftig in ihm, während sich ein flaues Gefühl dazu mischte, was ganz deutlich von dem Drehwurm kam der ihn nun heimgesucht hatte. Er verfluchte in diesem Moment sich selbst, da er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser gerissene Hund mit allen Mitteln kämpfte die ihm zur Verfügung standen.

Wie naiv Franz in diesem Augenblick gewesen war, dass er geglaubt hatte Rackham würde fair kämpfen. Nun jedoch wollte er sich nicht weiter darüber ärgern, sondern es besser machen. Dummer Weise kam er dazu nicht mehr, da durch das Feuer ein Seil für einen der Quermasten verbrannt war und sich dieser somit gelöst hatte. Der Mast fiel hinab und setzte Franz somit fürs Erste außer Gefecht. Kaum hatte sich Franz davon ein wenig erholt, war er bereits von den übrig gebliebenen Piraten umstellt gewesen, die alle samt ihre Säbelspitzen und Pistolen auf ihn gerichtet hatten.

Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag, ehe die Piraten den Ritter hochhievten und an einen intakten Mast festbanden, woraufhin Rackham sich erneut vor ihm aufbaute und höhnend fragte: „Warum sollte ich meine Zeit mit Rum, Tabak, Datteln und Sirup vergeuden, wo du doch eine viel wertvollere Ladung an Bord hast. Wo ist sie?"

Dem Ritter war sofort klar, dass er das Gold meinte und nicht seine Tochter Wilhelmina. Bei diesem Gedankengang schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hoffte das seine geliebte Tochter wohl auf und in Sicherheit war. Sie war ein kluges, raffiniertes und geschicktes Mädchen, weshalb Franz fest davon überzeugt war das sie sich ein kleines Versteck gesucht hatte und erst zuschlagen würde, wenn die Crew des Rackhams sich in Sicherheit wog. Sofern er Wilhelmina nicht schon entdeckt hatte und bereits andere Pläne mit ihr vorhatte. Es schüttelte Franz bei dem Gedanken das Rackham seine Tochter entehren könnte und sie zwingen würde sein Weib zu werden. Wusste Franz doch genau, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte das Wilhelmina bereits verheiratet und Mutter war.

Der Ritter fand sich nun endlich im hier und jetzt wieder, da er es nicht zu lassen konnte das seine Gedanken an seine Tochter und die Schwarzmalerei seinen Blick für das wesentliche trübten. „Zuerst musst du mich töten!", gab Ritter Franz ganz erhaben über diese Situation von sich und sah Rackham spöttisch an. Der rote Teufel hingegen, wandte sich leicht zu den Planken um, auf dem die verbleibende Crew von dem Ritter gefesselt stand und dessen Ränder immer nähergebracht wurden. Rackham hob seinen Säbel und höhnte nur: „Nicht zuerst, nein. Ich fang mit deinen Männern an!"

Franz weitete Augen und Mund und war zutiefst schockiert über die Gerissenheit und kaltblütige Art des Piraten. Er blickte missmutig zu seiner treuen Crew, die mehr als nur treue Männer für ihn waren, sie zählten auch zu seinen Freunden. Lange brauchte er nicht sich zu entscheiden, denn um das Leben seiner Männer zu retten würde er alles riskieren und preisgeben, sogar die geheime Ladung.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach dem die Piraten den Kapitän der Einhorn vom Mast losgebunden und ihn mit ihren Säbeln und Pistolen im Rücken dazu zwangen die Ladung zu offenbaren, hatte sich Franz daran gemacht sich unter Deck zu begeben. Dort angekommen führte der Ritter sie zum Heck des Schiffes, wo er an eines der vier Bücherregale herantrat. Gerade wollte er ein Buch am Einband zurückziehen, als sich Schritte hinter ihnen näherten und ein Crewmitglied Rackhams rief: „Sehen Sie nur Sir, was ich gefunden habe!"

Als Franz sich zu dem Piraten umwandte und den Blicken der anderen folgte, erkannte er schmerzlich Wilhelmina in der Gewalt dieses großen und breitschultrigen Piraten. Sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diesen Mann, versuchte sich aus dessen festen Griff zu befreien und protestierte immer wieder lautstark: „Lass mich los, du räudiger Köter!"

Bringen tat ihr dies jedoch Nichts, da sie nur wenige Wimpernschläge später vor Rackham stand und dieser mit der Zeigefingerkuppe über ihre rechte Wange strich, tief in ihre hasserfüllten Augen sah und süffisant raunte: „Ah, mein Täubchen, du bist ja auch an Bord. Wie schön, dann erspare ich mir die Sucherei nach dir auf dem Festland." Wilhelmina zog ihren Kopf bei seiner Berührung weg, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und fauchte auf seine Worte hin: „Fass mich nicht an, du Widerling."

"Uh, so widerspenstig. Nun, das werde ich dir noch austreiben.", gab Rackham unbeeindruckt und noch immer süffisant von sich, ehe er sich nun wieder Franz zu wandte, der mit unglücklichen Blick zu seiner Tochter gesehen hatte. Er war bis zum letzten Moment fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Wilhelmina sich gut versteckt hatte. Scheinbar war das beste Versteck nicht gut genug. Die Habgier von einem der Piraten hatte seine Tochter schlussendlich gefunden und zu dessen Kapitän gebracht. Dieser hingegen schien im Moment noch nicht sonderlich interessiert an Hadoques Tochter zu sein. Kein Wunder, denn der Ritter würde ihm nun gleich vier Zentner feinstes Gold und Juwelen überlassen.

Rackham sah nun mit strengem Blick zu Franz hinüber und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass er fortfahren solle. Auf diese Handbewegung hin sah er entschuldigend zu seinem Kind, die ihn mit erschüttertem Blick bedachte. Langsam drehte er sich dem Bücherregal wieder zu und atmete tief durch, ehe er Wilhelmina wispern hörte: „Tu das nicht, Papa."

„Ich hab keine andere Wahl, Liebes.", gab er leidig und bedauernd von sich, ehe er die Augen schloss und das Buch langsam am Einband zurückzog. Schweren Herzens gab er somit seine geheime Ladung preis. Jedes Geräusch das der Seilzug verursachte, um eine Senkung auf dem Unterdeck zu schaffen, ließ den Ritter noch unglücklicher werden. Aus tiefsten Herzen hoffte er das er damit seine Crew retten konnte, obwohl er den Piraten nicht für einen Wortbrecher hielt, hatten sie doch einen Kodex der verlangte das sie ihren Opfern gegenüber ihr Wort hielten. Es war eine reine Ehrensache. Zumindest hegte Franz in diesem Moment die naive Hoffnung, dass er sein Wort hielt.

Kaum war die Senkung geschaffen huschte Rackham diese hinunter und fand sich im geheimen Laderaum wieder, wo Gold und Juwelen friedlich im Schein der Fackeln vor sich hin schimmerten. Er ließ einige Münzen und Juwelen zufrieden durch seine Hand gleiten, ehe er sich zu voller Größe wiederaufrichtete, mit seinem Säbel hin und her schwang und anschließend mit diesem auf Franz zeigte. „Tötet seine Männer!", befahl er feierlich seiner Crew und es verging kaum ein Herzschlag, als die Schreie von Ritter Franzs Männern und das Platschen des Wassers zu hören waren.

„Nein, Rackham, nein! Rackham, du hast mir _dein Wort_ gegeben! Rackham!", schrie der Ritter verzweifelt. Rackham kam jedoch nur hämisch lachend aus der Senkung gelaufen, blieb neben Franz stehen und blickte ihn herablassend an. Langsam schüttelte dieser den Kopf, sah in seine hellblauen Augen und gab gehässig von sich: „Und du warst töricht genug diesem Glauben zu schenken."

Rackham hatte Recht! Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können dem Wort dieses widerlichen Köters auch nur Ansatzweise glauben zu können? Sein Herz zerriss, als er die Schreie seiner Männer hörte und diese erst einige Momente später abebbten, woraufhin er sogar mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er hatte seine Ladung preisgegeben, um seine treue Crew – _seine Freunde!_ \- retten zu können, doch am Ende hatte er alles verloren. Das einzige das ihm geblieben war, war Wilhelmina und sein Leben. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Rackham ihm nicht auch noch eines von Beiden nehmen würde.

Rackham ließ Franz und Wilhelmina zurück an Deck führen, wo er seinen Widersacher wieder an den Mast binden ließ. Die junge Frau hingegen ließ der Kapitän der Piraten in die Kajüte des Ritters bringen, woraufhin diese zu protestieren begann und sich heftig versuchte aus den Griffen zweier Piraten, die sie zur Kapitänskajüte führen sollten, zu befreien. Franz sah seine Tochter unglücklich an, sah zu ihr und sagte flehentlich zu ihm: „Bitte Rackham, lass sie gehen." Dieser jedoch blickte den Kapitän der Einhorn nur verspottend an, ehe er leise lachte und zu ihm sagte: „Nein, sie gehört nun _mir_." Wilhelmina blickte Rackham wütend aus ihren sonst so sanften braunen Augen heraus an und fauchte unwirsch: „Ich werde niemals die Deine sein, lieber sterbe ich." Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesagt, packte der Pirat ihr ans Kinn, beugte sich zu ihr vor und sah sie mit seinen böse funkelnden Augen an, während er süffisant und doch geradezu zärtlich raunte: „Sag doch so etwas nicht. Tot wärst du keine Trophäe mehr." Wilhelmina erstarrte bei seinen Worten und ihr Gesicht wurde kreidebleich, genau so erstarrt und bleich war auch das Gesicht des Ritters.

Rackham liebte seine Tochter nicht, das hatte er nie getan, der einzige Grund warum er sie heiraten wollte war das er sie so seinen Gegnern und anderen Piratenbanden präsentieren konnte. Als Zeichen dafür den alten Hadoque alles, nicht nur den Schatz, sondern auch seine einzige Tochter, genommen zu haben was ihm lieb und teuer war.

Ohne Gegenwehr und Widerworte ließ sie sich Richtung Kapitänskajüte bringen, wobei Franz jedoch hoffte das sein Kind nicht so leicht aufgeben und sich dem Willen des Rackhams beugen würde. Das hätte nicht zu Wilhelmina gepasst und schon gar nicht zu ihrer sonst so kämpferischen und gerechten Natur.

Franz konnte ihr nun nicht mehr helfen, da ihn die restlichen Piraten an den Mast gefesselt hatten und sich anschließend hämisch lachend zurückzogen. „Ich werde mich nun um deine hübsche Tochter kümmern. Ich bin gespannt wie viel es braucht, um ihren Willen zu brechen.", höhnte Rackham selbstgefällig an Franz gewandt, während dieser mit unglücklichen Blick auf das von Leichen und Blut gesäumte Deck starrte und sein Schicksal für den Moment akzeptierte.

Sicher trauerte er um seine Männer und der Gedanke an sie und die Tatsache das er sie nicht vor dem Tod bewahren konnte ließ ihn die Tränen in die Augen steigen, doch in erster Linie wollte er das der rote Teufel glaubte das er nun resignierte. Aus diesem Grund heraus schwieg er auf die Worte des Piraten hin, sah zu wie er sich von ihm abwandte und sich mit langsamen Schritten und einem umherschweifenden Blick, offenbar musste Rackham sich einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen, sich auf den Weg zur Kapitänskajüte machte.

An den Mast gefesselt stand der Ritter nun auf dem Deck, starrte vor sich hin und hörte dem Sturm zu, der langsam abebbte sowie auch der Regen immer weniger wurde. Seine hellblauen Augen ruhten immer wieder auf den Leichen seiner Crew, denn die Mannschaft von Rackham hatte mit den ' _Aufräumarbeiten_ ' noch nicht begonnen, weshalb nicht nur die Leichen von Hadoques Männern noch an Deck verstreut lagen, sondern auch die der widerlichen Piraten.

Es wäre ein schwacher Trost gewesen zu wissen, dass die Piraten bei der Meuterei mehr Tote zu beklagen hatten als Franz. Die bittere Wahrheit war jedoch, dass keiner seiner Männer überlebt hatte und er nun mit sich allein war. Seine Tochter hingegen war vermutlich nun in der Kapitänskajüte mit Rackham beschäftigt, wobei Franz insgeheim hoffte das Wilhelmina ihn zurechtwies. Oder, dass sie wenigstens unverletzt war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Nacht schritt stetig voran und die Wolken waren beinahe gänzlich verschwunden, während die See wieder vollständig zur Ruhe gekommen war. Ohne zu wissen wo sie genau war und ob sie vom Kurs abgekommen war, trieb die stolze und doch sehr geschundene Einhorn nun ziellos über den Ozean. Der Mond schien auf das einst so prachtvolle Schiff, während die Crew Rackhams sich zur Nachtruhe begeben hatte. Sie wogen sich in Sicherheit, doch sie hätten besser auf der Hut sein sollen.

Ritter Franz war schließlich ein Hadoque und ein Hadoque hatte immer ein Ass im Ärmel, so auch in diesem Moment. Franz hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass die Piraten sich schlafen legten und ihn dabei völlig außer Acht ließen. Immerhin hatte er schon einen sehr genauen Plan was er tun würde, wenn er sich von den Fesseln befreit hatte. Er würde zu aller erst seine Tochter aufsuchen und sie dazu animieren ihm zu folgen, ehe er sich mit ihr auf den Weg zum Schiffsmagazin machen würde. Dort würde er eine Spur aus Schwarzpulver bis zum Deck legen und es dann entzünden. Lieber sah er zu wie sein Schiff mit dem Schatz zusammen unterging, als dieses in den Händen von Rackham zu wissen.

Franz senkte den Kopf und warf ihn anschließend ruckartig wieder in den Nacken, woraufhin sich durch den Schwung eine Feder aus seinem Hut löste. Geschickt fing er diese mit dem Mund auf, legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und entließ diese wieder aus seinem Mund. Die rote Feder glitt langsam zu Boden, woraufhin er diese nun mit der Hand auffangen konnte. Die Spitze der roten und großen Feder war eine kleine rasiermesserscharfe Klinge, mit dieser konnte er sich nun durch die Seile schneiden. Dies dauerte einen kleinen Moment, da die Seile doch etwas dicker als gedacht waren.

Kaum war er von seinem vermeidlichen Gefängnis befreit, steckte er sich die Feder zurück in den Hut und richtete sein violettes Jackett. Seine Augen blicken sich akribisch um, da er um keinen Preis gesehen werden wollte. Zu seinem Glück schliefen die Piraten tief und fest, was ihn nicht weiter verwunderte, da sie sich an seiner Ladung Rum gütlich getan hatten.

Ordentlich hatten sie damit angestoßen und ihren ' _Sieg_ ' sowie erfolgreichen Raub gefeiert. Die leeren Rumflaschen lagen überall auf dem Deck verteilt, genau so auch die Schlafenden und Toten. Ein unangenehmer Geruch hatte sich mittlerweile auf dem Deck ausgebreitet und dem Ritter wurde auch davon ein wenig flau im Magen.

Langsam und vorsichtig tat er ein paar Schritte Richtung Kapitänskajüte, wobei er sich das Ausmaß der Schlacht ansah. Immer wieder wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass diese treuen Männer, die er seine Crew nannte, gestorben waren. Nie wieder würde er mit ihnen reden, gemeinsam speisen oder gar lachen können. Wieder stiegen die Wut und der Hass den Piraten gegenüber in ihm auf und er musste gegen das Verlangen einem nach dem anderen im Schlaf zu erstechen ankämpfen. Er würde die Einhorn in die Luft jagen und damit auch den letzen Widerling töten. Zu aller erst musste er jedoch Wilhelmina finden. Ohne sie würde er die Einhorn unter keinen Umständen nicht verlassen.

Nach wie vor schlich der Kapitän der Einhorn über das Blut getränkte Deck, stieg über Leichen, Trümmer und Schlafende hinweg und hielt dabei seine Hand am Säbel. Franz war darauf vorbereitet, sollte einer dieser Hunde es wagen ihn anzugreifen. Doch zu seiner Zufriedenheit blieb alles ruhig. Abgesehen von dem Schnarchen, Schmatzen und Gemurmel der Schlafenden. Franz war sehr froh darüber, dass die Männer so betrunken gewesen waren das sie nun allesamt einen sehr tiefen Schlaf genossen. So würde sein nächtlicher Spaziergang definitiv unentdeckt bleiben. Nur vor Rackham musste er sich in Acht nehmen, da er mit Sicherheit nicht wie seine Piratencrew zu viel getrunken hatte.

Langsam näherte er sich der Kapitänskajüte und stellte fest das die Lichter in dieser erloschen waren. Rackham hatte sich also zur Nachtruhe begeben und somit hatte Franz die Hoffnung, dass sein Kind sich bereits aus der Kajüte geschlichen hatte. Über eben dieser Kajüte war das Ruder der Einhorn, woraufhin er seine Augen über die Reling dieses Bereichs gleiten ließ. Zu sehen war Nichts. Nun lauschte der Ritter in die Nacht hinein und versuchte an Hand von Geräuschen festzustellen, ob sich da oben etwas Verdächtiges tat, wenn dem nicht so war, würde er umkehren und unter Deck nach Wilhelmina suchen. Das Rauschen der See und das sanfte Wispern des Windes blendete er gänzlich aus, genauso auch die Geräusche der schlafenden Piraten.

 _Da!_ Da war ein leises Schaben gewesen, das ganz eindeutig von Oben kam. Sofort setzte Franz sich in Bewegung und schlich zur Treppe. Doch bevor er einen Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufen setzte, bemerkte er Bluttropfen auf den Stufen. Diese waren jedoch nicht wie die anderen bereits eingetrocknet, sondern wirkten noch relativ frisch. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm ganz schlecht und er hoffte das dieses Blut nicht seiner Tochter gehörte. Augenblicklich stieg er die Treppe hinauf und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass die Wunde, sollte es Wilhelmina sein, nicht zu schwer wäre. Die Treppe erschien ihm in diesem Moment endlos zu sein, obwohl es nur wenige Stufen waren.

Endlich war er oben angekommen und der Anblick der ihn erwartete war mehr als nur verstörend und betäubend. Seine Tochter, _sein Kind_ , seine geliebte Wilhelmina saß kreidebleich und schwer atmend an der Reling des Hecks. Die Bluttropfen hatten eine schlingernde Linie über das Deck gezogen und Franz erkannte genau wo sie kurz angehalten hatte, um sich auszuruhen, da dort jeweils kleine Lachen waren. Sein Herz schlug ihm heftig in der Brust und drohte vor Schmerz zu zerspringen, während seine Augen auf ihr ruhten. Mit schnellen und bemüht leisen Schritten eilte der Ritter zu seiner Tochter an die Heckreling, wobei er über einige Leichen seiner Crew steigen musste. Kaum hatte er sein Kind erreicht, ging er neben ihr auf die Knie, legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und hob ihren Kopf ganz vorsichtig an.

Ihre glasigen braunen Augen blickten erschöpft zu ihm auf, doch ein sanftes Funkeln erstrahlte in diesen als sie sah das ihr Vater an ihrer Seite war. Ihre vollen Lippen formten sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln, ehe ein kratziges ' _Papa_ ' über diese kam. Franz lächelte sanftmütig und ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als er seine Wilhelmina so am Boden sah. Ihr rechtes Auge zierte ein Feilchen, während Blut aus ihrem linken Mundwinkel floss und ein langer Schnitt erstreckte sich über die linke Wange. Er schluckte hart und war bemüht nicht die Fassung bei diesem Anblick zu verlieren. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und ihm fiel sofort auf das sie ihre zierliche Hand auf ihren schlanken Bauch presste. Blut hatte an der rechten Seite ihr weißes Schwadroneurshemd getränkt, wobei auch ihre Hand bereits ganz blutig und auch ihre Hose befleckt war. Der Klang ihrer Stimme, die in diesem Moment nicht stark und hell, sondern schwach und rau war, hatte ihn einen weiteren Stich ins Herz versetzt.

„Ich bin da, mein Kind. Was ist... passiert?", tröstete der Vater seine geliebte Tochter, wobei er aber auch von ihr wissen wollte was sich zugetragen hatte das sie so zugerichtet wurde. Die junge Frau rang nach Atmen, schloss kurz die Augen und antwortete mit schwacher Stimme: „Rackham... er wollte mich zwingen mit ihm..." Franz nickte nur, um seiner Tochter verständlich zu machen das er sich denken konnte, dass dieser Widerling sich an ihr vergehen wollte. Sie musste es daher nicht aussprechen, worüber sie dankbar zu sein schien. „... ich hab mich gewehrt und... dann wurde er wütend... er schlug zu... immer und immer wieder... er schrie mich an, das ich mich nicht... so anstellen soll. Ich wehrte mich nach Leibeskräften und... dann zog er seinen Säbel... er schlug nach mir damit... erwischte mich an der Wange... dann stach er zu. Er sagte... wenn er mich nicht haben kann... dann soll es niemand können... dann schickte er mich zum Sterben hinaus..."

Dem Ritter wurde ganz schlecht und ihm entglitten immer mehr die Gesichtszüge und nicht nur diese, auch seine Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Abgrundtiefer Hass stieg in ihm auf. Am liebsten hätte er diesem gerade Luft gemacht und Rackham dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Doch seine Tochter brauchte ihn gerade viel dringender, vor allem brauchte sie ärztliche Hilfe. Franz wollte und konnte noch nicht realisieren, dass seine Wilhelmina im Sterben lag.

Er rieb zärtlich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte mit zittriger Stimme: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Kind. Aber du wirst nicht sterben... hörst du... du wirst Leben und zu deiner Familie, nach Hause, zurückkehren." Die Worte ihres Vaters und sein sanfter Kuss ließen Wilhelmina die Tränen in die Augen steigen, woraufhin ihr Kinn zu beben begann und sie ihn bemüht lächelnd ansah.

Langsam und mühsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und wisperte: „Nein, Papa... ich bin... zu schwer verletzt... _ich werde sterben_..." Wilhelminas wach rüttelnde Worte und ihr Anblick ließen Franz, langsam aber sicher, begreifen dass seine einzige Tochter gerade ihre letzten Atemzüge tat. Kleine Tränen kullerten nun über die geschundenen Wangen seines Kindes, woraufhin der Ritter ihr diese ganz vorsichtig wegwischte. Er verbot sich selbst ein paar Tränen zu vergießen, obwohl seine Tochter nur zu deutlich erkennen konnte wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Er musste nun stark sein, allein schon für seine sterbende Tochter musste er das.

Allerdings schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und wisperte mit fast schon tränenerstickter Stimme: „Nein... Minchen... nein..." Mühsam hob sie ihre rechte Hand, strich mit dieser Unbefleckten über die Wange ihres Vaters und lächelte warmherzig aber erschöpft. „Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte sie, ehe sie ihren Vater schwach zu sich zog und ihn mit ihren weichen Lippen einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Sie sah ihn anschließend wieder an und löste ihre Hand von seiner Wange. Sie griff sich geradezu schwerfällig in ihren Nacken, nestelte an diesem herum und löste ihr schwarzes Samthalsband mit dem in Gold eingefassten Saphir. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm dieses in die Hand. Als er diese öffnete, er verstand das sie ihm diese geben wollte.

Ihre braunen Augen richteten sich erneut auf ihn und sie war bemüht diese offen zu halten, während sie mit ganz leiser Stimme sagte: „Gib das... Charlotte... sie soll tapfer sein und wissen das ihre Mutter immer im Herzen bei ihr ist. Sag Friedrich... dass ich ihn liebe und er soll... gut auf sich und Charlotte... achtgeben." Wilhelmina begann sich zu verabschieden, da ihre Kräfte schwanden, wenn auch nur ganz langsam. Vor Schmerzen verzog sie nun das Gesicht, atmete tief durch und biss dabei die Zähne fest zusammen. Mit neuer und letzter Kraft sah sie ihren geliebten Vater in die Augen, hielt seine Hand fest in der sie das Samthalsband gelegt hatte und flüsterte ihn flehend an: „Erlös mich, Papa."

Augenblicklich weiteten sich die Augen des Ritters und es war als würden tausend Messer sein Herz durchdringen. _Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte sie ihn gerade wirklich darum gebeten sie von ihrem unendlichen Leid zu erlösen? Wusste sie was sie da von ihm verlangte?_

Noch immer schwer betäubt von der Tatsache das seine Tochter sterben würde, sah er nun in ihre sanften Augen, strich mit der freien Hand durch ihr braunes Haar und raunte unglücklich: „Ich kann nicht... ich kann doch nicht meinem eigenen Kind den Todesstoß versetzen..."

Der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter wurde flehend und unglücklich, ehe sie ihre Hand wieder an seine Wange legte und mit ihrem Daumen, so wie er es bei ihr die ganze Zeit tat, über diese strich.

„Bitte... Papa... lieber sterbe ich... durch deine Klinge als durch... Rackhams zu verbluten...", wisperte Wilhelmina bemüht ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen ihr diesen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Hart schluckte der Kapitän der Einhorn, sah seine geliebte Tochter unglücklich an und zerdrückte nun doch einige kleine Tränen. Tief atmete er durch und steckte das Samthalsband in seine Jacketttasche, ehe er seine Hand an seinen Säbelgriff legte und es hervorzog.

Nun konnte Franz seine Tränen und Trauer nicht länger verbergen, woraufhin er ein paar Mal tief durchatmen und blinzeln musste. Die Tränen flossen geradezu unaufhörlich über seine Wangen und das Atmen fiel ihm unsagbar schwer. Wilhelmina sah ihren Vater dankbar und gleichzeitig todtraurig an, während sie weiterhin über seine Wange streichelte. Vorsichtig und mit zittriger Hand führte er die kühle und metallene Spitze an die Mitte ihres Brustkorbs, knapp unter der linken Brust. Sie sah ihren Vater dankbar an, vergoss noch immer Tränen und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich liebe dich, Papa... du bist der beste Vater... den ich mir hätte wünschen können..."

„Ich liebe dich auch Wilhelmina... ich bin so stolz dich meine Tochter nennen zu können.", gab er unter Tränen von sich, legte den Arm nun um die Schulter seiner Tochter und zog sie so noch etwas mehr in seinen Arm, wobei er seine Hand in ihren Nacken gelegt hatte. Franz kämpfte mit sich, seiner Moral und seinen erdrückenden Gefühlen, ehe er sich zur Ruhe zwang. Sein Blick ruhte auf das Gesicht seiner einzigen Tochter und ihre Augen ruhten auf Seinen. Nur zu deutlich konnte er in ihren Augen Angst, Trauer und trotz allem auch Liebe erkennen. Sie hatte ihren Frieden mit sich und der Welt geschlossen, weshalb er nun seine ganze mentale Kraft und den Mut aufbrachte um ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Ohne auch nur den Augenkontakt abzubrechen durchdrang die Klinge, mit einem festen Ruck, den Brustkorb seiner Tochter und durchbohrte somit ihr Herz. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz und auch ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich kurz wegen diesem, ehe sie ihm ein letztes und erschöpftes Lächeln schenkte und leise raunte: „Ich... danke dir..." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Wilhelmina tat ihren letzten Atemzug, ehe ihre zierliche Hand, die an seiner Wange geruht hatte, langsam von dieser rutschte und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf das Holz des Decks fiel. In diesem Moment realisierte Franz endgültig, dass seine Tochter soeben in seinen Armen _gestorben_ war.

Vorsichtig zog er die Klinge aus ihrem leblosen Körper, ließ diese zu Boden fallen und presste sein Kind fest an seinem Körper. Er ließ alle Hemmungen fallen und brach endgültig in Tränen aus. Sein Schluchzen erstickte er in dem weichen braunen Haar seiner Wilhelmina, während er immer wieder Halt suchend um sie griff. Seine rechte Hand rieb über ihren Nacken, während seine andere Hand an ihrer linken Seite ruhte. Eine fürchterliche und ihm bisher unbekannte Leere tat sich in dem Mann auf und drohte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen.

Sein Kind, seine kleine Prinzessin, seine geliebte Wilhelmina war _tot_.

Träne um Träne floss aus seinen Augen und tropfte auf das Haar seiner Tochter, während er sie hin und her wog und immer wieder aufschluchzen musste. Der Schmerz war so unglaublich lähmend und die Leere verhinderte das er sich gerade in der Lage fühlte irgendetwas anderes zu tun oder zu denken. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als ihren Leichnam im Arm zu halten, zu weinen und ihren Verlust zu betrauern. Es brauchte daher eine ganze Weile bis Franz wieder zu sich und neuer Kraft fand, woraufhin er sich etwas von Wilhelmina löste, über ihre Wange streichelte und ihr einen letzten sanften Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. „Ich werde dich rächen... ich werde dich rächen und nach Hause zurückkehren... ich liebe dich, Minchen... schlaf nun, mein Engel..."

Mit diesen Worten bettete er den regungslosen Körper Wilhelminas auf das Deck und besah sie noch einen Moment. Schließlich nahm er seinen Säbel wieder zur Hand und erhob sich mühsam und noch immer etwas benommen von dem schmerzlichen Verlust. Doch kaum stand der Kapitän der Einhorn wieder fest auf dem Deck stieg der Hass, die Wut und der Schmerz über so viel Verlust erneut in ihm auf.

Seine Trauer um seine Freunde und besonders um die seines Kindes entfachte in dem Hadoque ein ungeahntes Feuer, das ihn dazu Antrieb seinen ursprünglichen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und es verlieh ihm den Willen zu überleben und nach Hause zurückzukehren. Jedoch erst wenn Red Rackham tot und seine geliebte Wilhelmina gerächt wurde. Fest hielt er seinen Säbel in der Hand, wandte sich von dem toten Körper Wilhelminas ab und begab sich nun an die Umsetzung seines Plans.

Egal wie, aber er schwor sich zu Überleben und Rackham zu töten.


	3. ein Ende haben

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Weiter führte Haddock seine Erzählung nicht, da Tim und Christin bereits wussten das Ritter Franz es vom Bord der Einhorn geschafft hatte, Rackham zusammen mit dem Schiff unterging und er einen Teil vom Schatz ' _gerettet_ ' hatte. Wehmütig wischte er sich eine Träne weg, als er geendet hatte und atmete kurz darauf tief durch. Kein Vater sollte sein Kind zu Grabe tragen. Schon gar nicht sollte es der letzte Wunsch eines Kindes an seine Eltern sein, durch deren Hand vom Leid erlöst zu werden. Welches bittere Schicksal Ritter Franz doch widerfahren war.

Haddocks Gesicht wandte er nun seiner Tochter und deren Liebsten zu, woraufhin ihm auffiel das Christin sich rasch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und auch Tim versuchte seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Christin wandte ihren Blick kurz ab, schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte ergriffen: „Wie furchtbar..." Der Kapitän griff vorsichtig nach der Hand seiner Tochter, drückte sie sanft und versuchte sein Kind somit ein wenig aufzumuntern. Diese blickte nun auf seine Geste hin erneut zu ihm und schenkte ihrem Vater ein kleines Lächeln, als wollte sie ihm sagen, dass es schon wieder ginge. Dennoch war Christin sehr ergriff von dieser Geschichte und empfand tiefes Mitgefühl für ihren Vorfahren sowie dessen Tochter. Nie hätte sie mit einer solch tragischen Hintergrundgeschichte, für die vermeidliche Verlobung mit Sakharine, gerechnet.

Es war Tim der seine Stimme als erstes wiedererlangte und etwas gefasster an diese Sache herangehen konnte, weshalb er den Kapitän ruhig fragte: „Und das ist der Grund warum er Christin heiraten will?" Der Kapitän nickte auf die Frage des Reporters hin, löste seine Hand von Christins, lehnte sich wieder zurück und erklärte ihm: „Ja, Sakharine will all das zu Ende bringen und richtig machen was Red Rackham nicht geschafft hatte. Das schließt die Hochzeit mit ein." Christin blickte nun zwischen den zwei Männern hin und her, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und murmelte unwirsch: „Ich will ihn aber nicht heiraten."

Besitzergreifend drückte Tim seine Freundin an sich, sah in ihr Gesicht und meinte ernst zu ihr: „Das wirst du auch nicht, dafür werden wir sorgen. Wir werden ihm zu Hause eine Falle stellen und der Polizei übergeben, dann sind wir ihn los und müssen nur noch das Geheimnis um die Pergamente lösen." Auf diese Worte hin schmiegte sich Christin mit zufriedenen Blick an den Reporter und strich dabei liebevoll durch Struppis Fell, der nach wie vor auf ihren Schoß lag. Sie genoss die Tatsache das Tim sie um Nichts in der Welt hergeben wollte so sehr. Diese Tatsache brachte ihr Herz förmlich zum Tanzen.

Zustimmend nickte Haddock zu den Beiden und meinte ehrlich: „Ganz genau..." Mit diesem Vorhaben, dem Wissen über die Wahrheit warum Sakharine Christin unbedingt heiraten wollte und der Hoffnung das sich am Ende alles zum Guten wenden würde, versuchten sie den Flug, nach Hause, so entspannt wie nur möglich zu verbringen. Während Haddock den Flug über ein wohlverdientes Nickerchen hielt, kuschelten Tim und Christin die ganze Zeit über miteinander und flüsterten sich immer wieder innige Liebesschwüre zu, wobei Struppi den Flug sich abwechselnd auf Tims und Christins Schoß ein paar Streicheleinheiten abholte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
